Availability of local temperature measurements from within a furnace, e.g., a reformer furnace, may be critical for the operation of the furnace. Such temperature measurements may be obtained using radiation thermometry. However, the accuracy of radiation thermometry measurements may be adversely affected by the conditions within the furnace.